descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nessarose deWinter
Name Nessarose deWinter Alias The ''Sith Sorceress Queen of Endelaan The Witch of Fhost Rank Sith Mistress (Sorceress) Witch Spellhunter Faction Rogue Other Affiliations The deWinter Family The Starkiller Family Family of Darkness Age 17 Species Human Height 5'10" Weight 142lbs Hair Color Dark Eye Color Emerald Green Mate Diomedes Antares Trainers Shery deWinter Alistair Starkiller Xander Starkiller Cameron Centurion Asteria deWinter Fallon deWinter Isobel Starkiller Lauda Cavataio Students Coren Starkiller Caiera Arkelion Talia Starfire Alexandra Thorn Sanies Robur Mirus Cavataio Amarant deWinter '''Nessarose deWinter,' the Queen of Endelaan, is the youngest daughter of Shery deWinter and Xander Starkiller a scion to at least three powerful bloodlines: the deWinter family, the Family of Darkness, and the Starkiller family. A Sith Sorceress, Nessarose is highly advanced within the Force; she is a Sith Magician, a Necromancer, a Seer, and a Beast Master. True to the prophecy of the Sorceress and the Warrior, Nessarose has chosen her Warrior, her life mate, Diomedes Antares. She is cursed with the Arduer. Biography The biography is currently severely outdated. Nessarose has, true to writing this, 74 completed threads on Star Wars: Descension. Updates will happen when her writer has more time. Childhood Although she was born to one of the strongest Sith families of her time, Nessarose deWinter had the perfectly innocent childhood. She was a chubby little girl, with dimples in her cheeks and a great big warm with a wet kiss to give to anybody Pirates and Candy, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/1155 . She loved to play games and dance ballet Paradise Found, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/129 and was a great lover of anything to do with candy. Despite all of that, she proved herself to be resourceful, and able to give up on her games and sugar when the situation called for it, such as the instance when her oldest sister took her out to Hologram Fun World and ended up fainting due to a spice overdose Time Off is Game On, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/1285. Through it all, there was but one thing little Nessarose valued about all, and that was her family. She tried to protect her uncle, Jonathan deWinter, during the Christmas celebrations Reindeer Games Gone Wild, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/1949, and when her mother was poisoned during the Valentine Ball, the little girl grabbed her cousin, Fallon deWinter, and initiated a killing spree, where the two murdered anyone that the four year old deemed as a potential murderer Tarko-Se Valentine's Ball 2011, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2279/. The event at the ball had brought a change in the girl's heart. No longer was she content with being the cute little girl in the family. Now that she had almost seen her mother die, she was resolved above all to train and to be a warrior for her family, to protect them as they always protected her. Probably due to the fact that Nessarose was the baby of the family, her Force training did not begin until later in her life. It had taken a lot of begging from the girl before her parents finally relented, and she began to train when was 9, going on 10. Having grown so tightly and closely to so much of her family, Nessarose's training was anything but ordinary. She did not have a single trainer, but had instead turned to almost every person who was well versed with the Force within the family, and learned a little bit from each of them. She also gave up on specializing with something specific, choosing instead to learn almost everything so that she could be on par with her whole family, and protect them. The first person to train Nessarose was her own mother, Shery deWinter, who taught her how to sense with the Force and how to perform the Torture by Chagrin Silken Scarves, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2442. From her brother Alistair Starkiller, she learned Basic Telekinses, Enhance Senses and Animal Control Giving Sight to the Sightless, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2447/. Her father, Xander Starkiller, taught her how to Force Choke, Telepathy and Healing Outgrowing the Lap but not the Heart, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2571/. During a training session where Nessarose stumbled across her ability to control Air and Wind, her sister, Asteria deWinter, taught her Enhanced Telekenises and Kinetite It's Only Fair I Get My Turn, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2700/. Even her godfather, Cameron Centurion, chipped in to spar with her, during which the girl learned how to Force Scream Interesting Tidbits, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2634/. From her cousin and one of her best friends, Fallon deWinter, Nessarose learned Force Rage, Enhance Ability, Force Speed and more Fallie and Nessa strike back!, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2956/. Still unsatisfied with the amount of powers she'd learned to control, Nessarose traveled at the age of 13 to Dathomir, to further study more nooks within the Force, this time with the parts of her family that resided on that planet and performed witchcraft. Once there, she learned how to track without requiring any aide of the Force by one of her family's slaves, Sanies, a day during which Nessa found herself shot by a blaster, and had to use her powers for the first time to actually heal herself The River of Dreams, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3078/. The following day, her training as a witch began, first by Aunt Izzy, and then by her half sister, Lauda Cavataio Someone to Witch Over me, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3099. Childhood's End Nessarose's fourteenth year though, was undoubtly one of her busiest. It all began when she decided she wished to attend the Sith Arts Academy, where she met Philip Guycharde Sith Arts Academy – Coruscant Meet Up!, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2492/. Rushing out when things suddenly became a little too hot between them, she bumped into Lee Zhen, who quickly thereafter became a good friend of hers Coruscanti Nights, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3062/. Deciding that she was now strong enough and ready to begin proving herself, Nessarose began to nag her mother to send her out on missions for the Sith Imperium. It took many months, but eventually Shery relented and sent Nessarose off to Eriadu with specific instructions to get in, get intel, get out. The girl did as she was bid, yet things took a different turn. She escaped, only to later meet her mother's slave, Kari Pujas, and the two got captured by rebel forces. Trying to save herself, the girl's efforts were thwarted time and time again as more and more people from The Sith Imperium showed up to save her The Battle of Eriadu, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2671/. Taking some time off after all the commotion, Nessarose traveled to Doan to watch one of her favorite opera groups perform their rendition of Carmen. Unbeknown to her, she had booked the booth which was right next to that of the Prince of Doan, Kraig Andari. When terrorists attached the Opera, thereby effectively stopping the show, Nessarose saved the Prince and became so upset at the abrupt stop of her favorite opera that she did what little she could to kill as many of the terrorists as possible Panic at the Opera, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3097/. Going back to Coruscant, Nessarose discovered that a new neighbor had moved in, one by the name of Diomedes Antares. She invited him in for lunch, and during the conversation realized that he was either a spy or someone who intended to do harm to her family. Trying to lure more information out, she discovered that he was her godfather's bastard son, and that he wanted to kill Cameron Well, this is new.., http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3103/. The two broke into a fight, and the next time they saw each other was when Cameron took her to find Diomedes. Diomedes and Nessarose began a dual which was stopped by Cameron. Nessa avoided the Coruscanti apartment for most of the year after that I should have killed him, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3269/. Nessarose's fifteenth birthday was a mingle of joy and sorrow. After a successful meeting with her Jedi uncle, Mark Starkiller Small world, Big Planet, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3471/, she thought she could fix matters between her family and her uncle Jonathan as well. Quickly though, that turned into a traumatizing event, as Jonathan attempted to do onto Nessarose what he had done to her mother. Nessarose escaped before he could succeed, yet in attempt to defend herself, accidently returned Jonathan's mind to the dangerous state it had been at years before, and he ceased being the galaxy's comic relief, reverting back into a genius madman instead My greatest mistake, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3397/. Trying to shake matters off, she headed for a beach party on Correlia, yet when Diomedes showed up on the scene, held her by Force and then forced a kiss on her, she lost it, and her friend, Kraig Andari, had his eardrum ruptured as a result All summer long, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3391/. The next morning, Nessarose was woken up by her father, who made her go through the Jedi Knighting Trials Trial of the ancients, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3681. (will elaborate once the thread is completed). Shortly after her fifteenth birthday, Nessarose departed for the Sith Arts Academy. What she had thought to be an experience that would help her grow up and become more independent turned out to be just like at home; instead of alone, she found herself constantly surrounded by her family members who had followed her there Sith Arts Academy, Year 1, Semester 1, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3482/, and Diomedes joining the academy a few weeks into the semester helped matters not at all. All through that, Nessarose developed both sexually and sensually. It became clear to her early on that she could not bring herself off without something around her combusting, and that was merely the start of it. As she began to experiment, both with herself and others, the state of her heat broadcasted itself through the Force, and soon she would come to describe it as a kind of a monster that had to be fed. Later, her mother would title it as The Arduer, although none else know what it exactly is, including the two deWinter women. This, however, became more a liability than a strength, especially so when Diomedes caught wind of it and used it as another tool to torture Nessarose around campus School? SCHOOL?! http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3527. At the academy, the fifteen year old faced more challenges; during a grudge match, she discovered the ability to call the bones of the dead, a skill which would later, save her life on several occasions. Nessarose also attempted to train several people, yet none of these attempts bore any fruits, as she realized she had a horrible taste in students and was better off leaving training others to another point in her life. Naturally, Nessarose passed all the exams of that first semester with flying colors. Before going home, she received word from her mother, telling her to attend a Sithmas ceremony on Byss. Curious, Nessarose hopped to Felucia first to meet Kraig Andari, and then made her way to Byss, where she found herself facing a group of what she thought were Sith Monks. They dressed her up in ritual robes and told her to slaughter a baby on the altar. She did, but the ending would not be there. For reasons unknown to her, Diomedes was present at the Sith Temple as well, and when the two believed she would be next to die by the hands of the Sith Monks, he stepped in, thinking he was protecting her. Soon, they were joined by Alistair, and it was only the combination of the three of them that made them get out, barely alive Insurrection I, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3554/. Driving both Alistair and Diomedes into safety, Nessarose, being the sole conscious person after the ordeal, took all three of them back to Spira. What happened there, none could have foreseen. Under the effect of the Arduer (or perhaps, entirely without it), things became horribly heated between Diomedes and Nessarose, the only thing from keeping them from going 'all the way' being the interfereance of Morgaine, who was drawn out of her spice seclusion due to thinks going boom on the bedroom floor, courtesy of Nessarose's inability to control it. Yet physical heat aside, something else happened that day, something neither of the teenagers would give a word to for months to come What the… http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3595/. Later that evening, her mother explained that the Sith Monks were actually Kissai, who were testing Nessarose to see if she could become one of them. However, the test was never completed, and could not be redone. Nessarose responded to it with general grumpiness, and gave it no further thought Children of the night, what a lovely mess they make, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3616. Her return to Thule was short lived though; Diomedes visited her and the two had sex, Nessarose in effect losing her virginity to him. But that was not the end of it; although no specific L word was used, the two teenagers realized they had more than mere lust for each other, and Diomedes left for the Unknown Regions, but not before he told her that his father, Cameron Centurion, knew of the events that had happened on Spira, having ripped them from the boy's mind, and that he had manipulated the two to end up in one way or another with each other. Angered, Nessarose made her way from Thule to Muunilist, where she slapped Cameron for having meddled so. But the problems were just beginning; Cameron told Nessarose that he had removed any and all memories Diomedes had of Nessarose. Although this was a test for Diomedes, to check his true emotions for the girl, Nessarose was enraged, and her plans to go off to find Diomedes were already forming Innocence lost, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3649/. It took a few more months before she left. Carefully, she threaded her plans as she resumed to work on her abilities within the Force. {C}Nessarose traveled to the Unknown Territories, where she found herself stranded on the planet Fhost due to a series of bad choices. Thinking all would be fine, she sent a transmission to her parents, explaining what she’d done and ask for help, only to learn that due to its location, any transmissions sent from there took four months to reach the Core. The people of Fhost, though, were not quite as welcoming to her as she had expected, and when she found herself assaulted, her abilities with the Force were revealed. Nessarose became the Witch of Fhost, and had to rely on all she knew, and on daily training, to survive these months, constructing the Castle of the Bones as she did so The Castle of the Bones, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3686. As the four months nearly ended, she began to lose hope at her ability to survive. Food was sparse, and bigger and bigger attempts on her life were coming every day. It was in the midst of all of this mess that she felt through the Force the death of Cameron Centurion, an event that shook her so badly that it took yet another toll on her already sparse health Ohhh Children, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3653. The Choice However, her pain was sent far and wide through the Force, and Diomedes, who’d just discovered the hair ribbon her mother gave him, instantly remembering everything that had happened as soon as the smell touched his nose, felt it, and found her. In his arms, Nessarose fainted, and without looking back, he carried her away from Fhost. When Nessarose woke up, she was in the medical ward of his ship. The two were reunited again, and the six days of the travel, which included her sixteenth birthday, were among the happiest days Nessarose had ever known. The return to Coruscant though, was hardly the dreamy reunion she’d hoped it would be. Feeling the dread approach long before they landed, Diomedes told Nessarose that he loved her, just before the two walked off the ramp. Her mother hugged her tightly, almost falling to her knees in the process, and the two were joined by her brother. But unknown to her, her father had ordered the arrest of Diomedes, and between the two broke a fight as Xander attacked him. Unable to see her father and her love in that way, Nessarose ordered her father to stop, which in turn, made him attack her as well. Shery and Alistair interfered, and Nessarose made her choice. She left Coruscant with Diomedes. Wild Space Territories, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3689 Naboo and Back Nessarose and Diomedes moved to one of Cameron’s estates on Naboo, where life seemed almost perfect. Despite the pain of the separation from her family, which by now she realized was her choice and not a matter of circumstances, she still felt happy to be with him. It was during those months though that she met Darth Cerrabus, who would soon become both a friend and ally Nabooan Sunset, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3758, and met her uncle Mark Starkiller, a meeting which resulted in her seeing him in a different and not all too flattering light Market Day, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3786/. But the honeymoon phase would not last. One bright morning, Diomedes told Nessarose to pack, and that they would be leaving Naboo and go to the Unknown Territories. After he detailed his reasoning for it, Nessarose began to fear a plot to trap him, after which he apparently changed his mind and told her to remain on Naboo. The two fought, and Nessarose left the restaurant abruptly. When she returned, she found him gone from Naboo all together Where do we go from here? http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3793/. For a month she grieved, despite going out on an adventure with Cerrabus Nabooan Sunrise, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3879 and at last, finding a student that was worthy of her time, whom she trained in return for several boons For a taste of the greatest adventure, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3819. At last, after nearly four months, Diomedes’ words and the added nudge from Cerrabus, Nessarose finally realized it was time to face her fears, and return to Coruscant. Changes After a hearty reunion with her father, Nessarose discovered that not all was well at home; her mother had developed problems, which her father believed to be the onset of Dementia. The two went to the Coruscanti Penthouse, where they found her mother preparing a dinner surrounded by the illusions of people long dead, her memories fading, and her speaking generally about things that made no sense Not so little anymore, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3817. Terrified, Nessarose called her siblings, Alistair and Asteria, to consult with themA family matter. Powers And Abilities Family Parents *Shery deWinter & Xander Starkiller Full Siblings *Morgaine deWinter *Alistair Starkiller *Asteria deWinter *Cordelia deWinter Godfather (and uncle) *Cameron Centurion (D) Half Siblings *Lauda Cavataio *Brumhilda deWinter *Jason Starkiller *Coren Starkiller *The unknown baby (D) Paternal Grandparents *Jax Starkiller (D) & Sophie Halcyon-Starkiller (D) Maternal Grandparents *Jacob deWinter (D) & Illyandra (D) Maternal Great Grandparents *Dioneah (D) Maternal Great Great Grandparents *Ashmedai & Boadicea Uncles & Aunts *Mark Starkiller *Mercutio Starkiller *Jonathan deWinter *Cameron Centurion *Kailey Starkiller *Isobel Starkiller *Leilah Starkiller Great Uncles & Aunts *Ambreyl Starkiller *Jocasta Starkiller (D) *Jhereg (D) *Lord Alathor (D) Cousins *Tanisis Starkiller *Caiera Starkiller *Merlin deWinter *Arachne deWinter *Jace deWinter *Fallon deWinter *Natalie deWinter *Paige deWinter *Demetrius deWinter *Amarant deWinter *Valerie Denthron *Caiera Starkiller *Xiamara Arkelion *Castor Centurion (D) *Isabella Centurion *Lyle V Centurion *Diomedes Antares *Nickolaus deWinter Nieces & Nephews *Raven Starkiller *Ciaran Starkiller *Connor Starkiller *Zane Starkiller *Eri'Anya Cullen *Effera Cavataio *Mira Cavataio *Mirus Cavataio *Dante deWinter References External Links *Thread Tracker *Regularly updated Force Power list *Biography on Descension force user Category:Sith Category:Human Category:DeWinter Family Category:Starkiller Family Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Character Category:Coruscant Category:Force User Category:Female Category:spira Category:Sith Arts Academy Category:Force Sensitive Category:Rogue Sith Category:Family of Darkness Category:Sith Magician Category:Sith Knight Category:Former Sith Apprentice Category:Necromancer Category:Seer Category:Beast Master Category:Royalty